


Right or Wrong

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: Prompt: “I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong.”





	Right or Wrong

Do you have a hero? Because I do.

I found her when I was a child, right when we had moved again and I stood in front of a new class, listening to a new teacher introducing me to the class.

I looked around. Fifteen girls, twelve boys. All of them looking me up and down, some of them talking.

And then, in the first row, dark skin, dark hair and piercing dark eyes.

“I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong,” she tells the boy next to her before turning to look at me, sending me a blinding smile.

I smiled back on reflex.

A friendship was born.

We moved again three years later, but Nyota’s spirit stayed with me and not just because she never failed to write me, one letter every month.

I kept remembering how she walked through life. Head held high, sure of what she knew. It made me walk the same way, challenge myself to make sure that what I said was true and what I did was good.

She wrote about her interests, told me about the next language she had started learning and without a second thought I started learning along.

Nyota had good ears and a sharp tongue, able to hear even the faintest difference in dialects that seemed so similar, able to speak words she had to walk me over and over again on the phone.

She always laughed when I complimented her on that.

“Thanks,” she used to say, “I know. But you have better eyes. Use them.”

And I did.

I walked into a new class today. Only a year left until I can apply for an early admission at Starfleet Academy.

I looked around, Nyota’s voice in my mind. “Use your eyes.”

Fourteen boys, ten girls. The older we get, the easier it is to find the odd one out and the harder it gets to see behind the masks. The one who might need a hero, or just a friend. And even if I could only stick around for a year, I could become for them what Nyota had become for me.

I could make a change.

-


End file.
